Episode 2 - Pokemon and Monsters Unite and Fight! Transcript
Mon--m-mo-mo-mon-mon-monsters......Monsters rule! (Pokemon) I was transported to a faraway land Into the world where monsters rule. I played the game like an ace. Now we're in this place... To save the monsters from the evil Moo. Monsters rule, Monsters rule. Monster Rancher, Monster Rancher. Monsters rule, Monsters rule. Monster Rancher, Monster Rancher. Monsters rule! (Pokemon) Pendent shows the mystery disk. We'll take it to the shrine. We'll redeem that fabled mystery disk. And release the Phoenix inside. Monster Rancher. I was transported to a faraway land. Into a world where monsters rule. Monster rule! Played the game like an ace. Now we're in this place. To save the monsters from the evil Moo. Monsters rule, Monsters rule. Monster Rancher, Monster Rancher. Monsters rule, Monsters rule. (Pokemon) Title: "POKEMON AND MONSTER RANCHER" (The episode begins where we last left off this episode which is episode 1) Narrator: Last time, Ash. Our hero from pallet has got himself a new Monster Rancher game along with his friends Misty from the Curulean City and Dawn from Twinleaf town. Soon all of their Pokemon including Team Rocket got sucked up in the video game from inside the T.V. screen which is really the future and or past. Pokemon teamed up to take on the black dinos with amazing attacks by saving and protecting their new friends Suezo and Mocchi as in fate in Ash's hands. (All the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi cheered as they began their own journey as we cut to the Sinnoh's Poke-ball as it opens up to the title screen which is episode 2) Mocchi: (Off-Screen) "Pokemon and Monsters Unite and Fight!" (Then we cut to all the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi continuing on foot on a place which is the town) Pikachu: Pi. Pikaaaaaachu. Suezo: Genki and Holly aren't the only ones who can do this journey alone. Pokemon too. Now it's their turn to help us defeat the forces of evil in our world. Mocchi: I miss Genki. Chi. Pikachu: Pika pika. Piplup: Piplup piplup. Chimchar: Chimchar. Turtwig: Turtwig. Buneary: Buneary. Pachirisu: Pachi-paaaaaah. Buizel: Bui bui bui. Croagunk: Croaaaaaaaaaaak. Happiny: Haaaaaapppiny. Sudowoodo: Su-do-woo-do! Swinub: Swinub swinub. Aipom: Ooh ooh ooh aah! Aipom! Starly: Starly starly. Suezo: Don't worry about it. The sooner as we get to the town, the sooner we can rest. Mocchi: Feet get tired. Chi. (All the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi went to the town to find a place to rest until the evil Team Rocket pops out from under the bushes and saw two monsters Suezo and Mocchi) Jessie: Who are those two with Pikachu and the other twerps Pokemon? James: Are they just like the other Pokemon? Meowth: No. They're Monsters. One of them must be the names Suezo and Mocchi. I think we're in the land of Monster Rancher. Wobbuffet: Woobbaffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Jessie: Just think. We can catch as many monsters as we can by bringing them back to the Boss. James: Forget the Pokemon we're after. Now we have another target to catch. Meowth: (Imagines their Boss Geovonni with many monsters from Monster Rancher while off-screen) Just imagine of how the Boss feels like to have a tons of monsters close to him. By turning the good monsters into the bad monsters they are. He'll know just what to say to us when he's smiling. (Imitates of what Geovonni says) "Now I'll will control all the good monsters into the bad monsters here in the Pokemon world thanks to Meowth and his friends for bringing me all these monsters!" (Then we faded back to Jessie, James and Meowth smiling) Jeesie, James and Meowth: Yaaaay! We're gonna take over Monster Rancher and gonna be rich rich rich! YEAH!!! Woobuffet: (Pops up on screen and salutes) Woooobbaaffet!!! (Then we moved to all small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi who are in the restaurant where they can order something for lunch. Spot-Dino is the waiter) Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Pika pi. Charmander: Char-mander. Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Bulbasaur. Goldeen: Goldeen. Poliwag: Poli! Venonet: Venonet! Marill: Marill Mari. Cyndaquil: Quil cyndaquil. Totodile: Dile dile dilllllllllle. Chikorita: Chika chika chika. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Torchic: Torchic tor. Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip mud. Lotad: Lotad tad tad. Lotad. Corphish: Cor cor corphish. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax. Sudowoodo: Sudowoodo! Spot-Dino: Yes. Now then what can I give you, Pokemon and monsters. Suezo: I would like some soup with noodles. Mocchi: Mocchi want the same too! Piplup: Pip piiiiplup! Chimchar: Chim-char! Turtwig: Tur turtwig. Buizel: Bui bui bui bui bui. Starly: Starly starly! Happiny: Happiny! Croakgunk: Crooooooooooak. Buneary: Buneary! Pachirisu: Chi-paaaaaaaah. Swinub: Swinub nub nub. Aipom: Aipom! Pikachu: Pika-chu. Spot-Dino: Okay. One soup made of noodles and for the Pokemon some Pokemon Food coming up. (He starts getting a lot of food to make some soup with noodles then he pours out some Pokemon Food in the can into the foodbowl) Here you go! Fresh out of the pot. (The Small Pokemon took their Pokemon Food to enjoy by going to table #2. Suezo and Mocchi took their noodles soup to enjoy by following the small Pokemon to table #2. Then outside; Team Rocket is looking at the town as they come up with a plan while hiding near that building) James: Those twerps Pokemon don't see what's coming to them once we steal their monsters. Jessie: Just stick to the plan and get the battle robot ready! James and Meowth: Right! (We cut back to inside the restaurant as the Pokemon eats their Pokemon Food and Suezo and Mocchi eats their noodle soup. Then suddenly they heard a noise outside coming from a village as the Pokemon Food and noodle soups started to shake. All the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi looked outside and saw a giant robot with a letter "R" on it attacking the village as the small monsters started to run for their lives) Suezo: Hey! What's going on out there!? Mocchi: Baddie alert! Chi! Pikachu: Pikaaaaah!!! All Small Pokemon: (Say their names in panic) Jessie, James and Meowth: (Laughs evilly) All the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi: (Come out of the restaurant and saw that giant robot and inside they saw Jessie, James and Meowth who'd laughs evilly and gasps) Jessie: How do you like the new battle robot that we've come up with? Suezo: Who are you guys? James: Who are we you'd asked? Sertenly the most evil team members of the Kanto Region. Mocchi: (Ran toward Jessie and James and started at them by the eyes) Chi? (Keeps on staring at them with by the eyes then to James) You're not Genki. (Now to Jessie) And you're not Holly. Jessie: We came to your world to make it part of our plan to catch monsters everywhere. Meowth: And we come up with the motto from the Sinnoh region so you better listen up. Pikachu: Pikaaah? Piplup: Piplup? Suezo: Do we really have too? (Team Rocket model theme of the sinnoh region began) Jessie: "Listen, is that a voice I hear?" James: "It's speaking to me loud and clear." Jessie: "Floating on the wind." James: "Past the stars." Meowth: "In your ear." Jessie: "Bringing Chaos at a break-neck pace." James: "Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place." Jessie: "A rose by any other name smells just as sweet." James: "When everything's worse, our work is complete." Jessie: "Jessie!" James: And it's "James!" Meowth: "Meowth, now that's a name!" Jessie: "Putting the do-gooders in their place." James: "Team Rocket!" Meowth: "We're in your face." Wobbuffet: "Wob-buffet." Mime Jr.: "Mime mime mime." (Team Rocket's model of the sinnoh region comes to an end) Suezo and Mocchi: Never heard of you. (Jessie, James and Meowth fell down then got back up again) Jessie: Oh yeah!? Well if you never heard of us you'll soon will be! James: You'll leave us no choice but to have... A Pokemon battle! Mocchi: What's a Pokemon battle? Chi? Pikachu: Pika pika!! Piplup: Piiiiiiplup!! Chimchar: Chiiiimchar!! Turtwig: Turtwig!! Buizel: Bui bui bui!! Croagunk: Croooooooak!! Buneary: Bun buneary!! Pachirisu: Chi-paaaaaaah!! Starly: Starly starly!! Sudowoodo: Su-doowoodo!! Happiny: Happ happiny!! Swinub: Swin swinub!! Aipom: Ooh-ooh-ahh! Ai-pom! Jessie: Translate that would you, Meowth? Meowth: They're saying they except our battle! Jessie: Done! (Throws Seviper's Poke-ball) Let's go, Seviper!! James: Cacnea! You too! (Throws Cacnea's Poke-ball, As Seviper and Cacnea comes out of their Poke-balls) Seviper: Seeeviiiper!! Cacnea: Cacnnnnnea!! Mocchi: Hmmm. (Runs towards the small Pokemon by staying at their side) I'll fight with you, Pokemon, Chi! Suezo: Can't fight this battle alone, guys! Pikachu: Pikaaaachu! James: Cacnea! Pin Missile!! Cacnea: Caaaaaacneeeeea!!! (Used Pin Missile attack as all the small Pokemon try to dodge that attack from Cacnea) Jessie: Seviper! Use your Poison Tail!! Seviper: Seeeeviiiipppper!!! (Used Poison Tail But Bulbasaur grabbed it with Vine Whip) Bulbasaur: Bulbbbaaaa!! Seviper: Sevi-per? Pikachu: (To Squirtle and Charmander) Pika pika!! Pika pika pika-chu!! Squirtle: Squirtle!! Charmander: Char char!! (Squirtle and Charmander used Skull Bash Attack with their heads on Seviper) Seviper: Viiiiiiii!!! Mocchi: Time for my Double Pounder!! (Used Double Pounder on Cacnea with combat hits) Cacnea: Caaaaaaaac!!! Pikachu: (To Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil) Pika-chu pika!! Chikorita: Chhhi-kaah! (Used Razor Leaf on Seviper) Cyndaquil: Cynda-Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuil!!! (Used Flamethrower on Cacnea) Totodile: Dilllllllllllllllllllle!!! (Used Water Gun on Seviper) Suezo: Tongue attack!!! (Slaps Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mime Jr. with his Tongue) Jessie: Those Twerps Pokemon get on my nerves! James: They just don't know when to quit! Mocchi: Pikachu! Get rid of those evil humans with your Thunderbolt Chi! Pikachu: Pika!! Piiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaa-Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhu!!! (Used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket; Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr, Cacnea and Seviper and the giant robot they build as it exploded as they all blast off into the sky once again) Jessie: No two monsters of ours should be working together with the twerps Pokemon! James: Why does this keep happening to us?! Meowth: Dat answers your question!? Jessie, James and Meowth: We're blasting off again!!! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!!! (The sky dings like a shooting star) All the small Pokemon: (Cheered as they say their names) Mocchi: Yaaaaaaaaay Pokemon!!! Chi, Chi, Chi!!! Suezo: Serves them right coming to our town. Spot-Dino: You did it!! You got rid of the two evil humans who tried to destroy our town!! Pikachu: Pika pikaaachu! Skitty: Meow meow meow! Munchlax: Munchlax! Treecko: Treecko treecko! Torchic: Torchic torchic! Mudkip: Mudkip mudkip mud! Corphish: Corphish corphish! Lotad: Tad tad! Lotad!! Suezo: We're glad to help. Do you know where we can find more Mystery Disk? Mocchi: Mocchi! Spot-Dino: Try going toward the cave. That's where you'll find lots of Mystery Disk! Horsea: Sea sea! Psyduck: Psyduck! Vulpix: Vul-pix! Marill: Marill mari! Venonet: Venonet! Venonet! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Poli-wag!! Chikorita: Chi-ka-ri!! Totodile: Totodile!! Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil!! Geodude: Geodude!! Togepi: Toge togepiiiii!! Pikachu: Pikaaa-chhhhu. Mocchi: Let's move on! (All the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi leave the town as they head toward the castle but first they have to find the way out of the woods as the Narrator Speaks) Narrator: Will Pokemon and the other two monsters head toward the shrine or will they prepare themselves as they would survive Team Rocket's evil plans by capturing all monsters and of course Pokemon themselves? And will Captain Black Dino get his revenge on the Pokemon? All answers on the next Pokemon and Monster Rancher! THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts